In related art, various types of image processing are performed in a camera or a television receiving apparatus, for the purpose of improving the image resolution and image quality. One aspect of the image processing is a technology for adding a high-frequency image component such as a texture on a frame image. In related art, for example, a texture image is generated for each frame image and the texture is added on a high-frequency component image, thereby improving the texture of the image.
However, in related art, when a high-frequency image such as a texture is added for each frame image, an adjustment in consideration of the field displayed on the frame has been seldom performed.